


Red (please go away)

by Aly0000



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Love, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly0000/pseuds/Aly0000
Summary: Romeo loves like a fire, brazen and warm.Sometimes he loves too much.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 8





	Red (please go away)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a written production for school, but here, have it. It's pretty short, only around 500 words.

...but just as Romeo was about to drink the poison…

Juliet wakes.

It's gradual at first. She remembers trying to evade  _ something _ , she doesn’t remember.

A vial drops and shatters.

She sits up at the sound of breaking glass, seeing a man.

Juliet wonders if she knew him.

Tear tracks and red blemishes mar an otherwise handsome face. If he cried, he must’ve been close to her. Her brother, perhaps?

“Juliet” he breathes out, stumbling over himself as he rushes to touch her skin. “Oh, Juliet, you’re alive, you’re alive…”

She lets him embrace her, soaking up the warmth.

“Juliet?” she murmurs, fingers trailing over unfamiliar cheekbones. “Is that my name?”

“Juliet?” repeats the beautiful man, eyes wide. “Juliet, it’s me, Romeo. Don’t you remember? We’re married”

  
  


Romeo thought he was going to cry in happiness when Juliet had woken up. Now, he wonders if it was a curse.

She doesn’t remember him. The cold realization numbs him, greying out the world.

“Romeo? That’s your name? We… were married? We loved each other?”

“Yes,” he answers quickly. “We love each other like the Sun loves the Moon”

He’s brought back by the ache in his back, unused to being bent over for so long. 

“Quick, let’s go,” ushers Romeo, helping Juliet up. “We’ll go see Friar Lawrence, maybe he can get your memories back, he has to”

The run out under the cover of night, and it mirrors the times they were happy together so much his heart aches.

They meet up with Friar Lawrence the next night.

Almost insane with worry and hope, Romeo explains the situation as quickly as possible, ignoring the pitying look the other gives him.

“I’m sorry, Romeo. Juliet’s brain was damaged by the lack of air. She won’t remember anything”

“She...won’t?”

“I’m sorry, Romeo”

Oh.

She won’t remember him. Ever?

No, no, no.

He can’t. He can’t live without her, he can’t.

But his darling Juliet can, can’t she?

Obviously she doesn’t need him.

He needs her, needs her like a drowning man needs air.

  
  


Juliet doesn't know what to think.

It feels like she’s living in a dream.

If it is a dream, then she hopes she never wakes.

  
  


Romeo stares dully into the mirror. He doesn’t want to do  _ it _ , but if  _ it  _ works. 

They’ll be happy together forever.

He doesn’t recognize himself. That’s fine, it’ll all be worth it. Anything for his darling Juliet.

  
  


Red. 

The colour is everywhere, splattered on Juliet’s cheek, soaking the sheets, staining Romeo’s hands. 

Juliet is pressed against the mattress by her husband, said man slowly pressing a blade into her throat. His hands are steady and delicate, almost as if he didn’t want to bruise her porcelain skin more than he already did.

His eyes are sickeningly warm as he covers her mouth with a hand, muffling the sound of her choking on her own blood. The atmosphere is heavy and intimate, almost as if they were making love instead of staining the sheets brilliant crimson.

Juliet is lovely even in death, mused Romeo, making sure she doesn’t alert Friar Lawrence. She claws at his hand, desperately trying to get free from his grip, almost like a caught butterfly. 

“Hush, Juliet” he soothes, caressing her matted hair. “We deserve a soft epilogue, my love”

The last thing she feels is something warm slumping against her.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
